


An Unplanned Surprise

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza is panicking and Roy is there to help her.





	An Unplanned Surprise

Riza was fretting, walking back and forth in the hallway outside the office. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to tell Roy about what had happened? She could hardly believe it herself. They had taken every precaution and been so safe… Their relationship was a fantastically kept secret. He couldn’t officially take responsibility.  If this got out…

“Hawkeye? Is something the matter?”

Riza’s head snapped up. Roy was walking toward her, a puzzled look on his face. Riza snapped to attention. “It’s nothing, Sir. Good morning.”

“That’s not the face of nothing wrong. Do you… want to talk about it?”

She shook her head, far too quickly, and Roy frowned. “I’m… It’s not the kind of thing I can really… just talk about, Sir.”

“Well, why don’t we step into my office proper? I’ll make sure no one can hear anything you feel needs to be discussed in confidence.”

Riza was quiet for a moment. “Of course. That’s… That would be fine, Sir.”

Roy nodded, and stepped inside the office, Riza following close behind. It was still early in the day, so they were the only two there. Roy looked around, but Riza was quiet. He nodded and continued on into his private office. Riza followed quietly. She could feel her stomach bubbling with nerves.

Roy waited until she was inside to shut the door, and then he walked to his desk. He sat in the high-backed chair, and leaned back, waiting for Riza to speak.

“I… I’ll tell you what’s bothering me, but you won’t like it, Sir. It’s… not the kind of thing you should have to deal with. I’ll handle it on my own. Really.”

“Riza, what is going on?”

“I…” She took a deep breath, her heart in her throat. Roy didn’t need to hear this. He didn’t need to know. It wasn’t his fault. She should have been more careful. “I… I’m p-pregnant, Sir.”

“I see.” He paused, thoughtfully absorbing the information. “Pregnant. And the father?”

“There isn’t anyone else in my life, Sir. I’ll… Have it taken care of as soon as I can.”

“Surely there’s no need to be that drastic, Riza. We can make something work.”

“Sir?”

Roy stood and walked around the desk, moving to stand behind Riza. He let his hands wrap around her waist, resting just below the child. “I think this is magical, Riza. We’ll figure out some way to make this work. So… Let’s take it slow. One day at a time, yes?”

Riza nodded hesitantly. “Y-yes Sir.”

He spun her around, pressing his lips against her forehead. “Now. I think you should take a day off to relax, Lieutenant. You’re obviously stressed over this. A day off could do you some good. And I’ll be able to handle things here without you.”

“Yes sir,” Riza nodded, and then walked out of the office, letting out a sigh of relief. They could make this work. Roy always knew exactly what to do to soothe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
